Kirby's Fluff Day
by zerOtodona
Summary: The title tells all. It all about fun and play until Kirby gets caught in a lie by Meta Kngiht. Plus, what's this? Kirby can read Fanfictions on a computer. Who knew.


Hi everyone

**Hi everyone. I know this isn't my normal fanfiction, but I think people might like this story because it's just a fluff story and it's not really serious. I made this fanfiction after a conversation me and my friend had about Kirby and Meta Knight, for those of you who know or can guess what had happen then you'll understand this story a little better. If not, well, you can review what you think happen. Don't judge me based on this story. It was something I did just for the hell of it. Sorry to fans of my other story, but you have to wait before I put up a new chapter. **

**I do not own Kirby or any of the other characters cause if I did… heh ha ha! Mwha ha ha ha! Never mind. This is from ****Kirby Right Back At Ya!**** So yea… I like sexy Spanish ascents…**

_**(**_what Kirby is really saying_**)**_

**Kirby's Fluff Day**

It was early morning when cute, little, pink ball walked way from his small, dome shape house, well, from the tree. As twilight sparkled in the background, he skipped to the neighboring lakefront. " Poyo!" was all he sang as the little round guy sat looking out on the lake. It was a mix of sharp, but fresh smelling water and colors of purple, pink and gold.

" Poyo po poyo!" Fluff ball, Kirby joyfully sang, now dancing in peace.

(What a morning!)

" Poyo po po! Po poyo yo!"

( This is great! I wonder if anyone is up yet!)

The sphere shape creature dashed away, heading for Cappy Town. Dreamland was like it's title, beautiful like a dream and cleaner than any city in " our" world. The crisp morning air brought a slight blush to Kirby's cheeks making then look even redder on his pink complexion.

As he entered the town's square, a small frown curved on his little round face. All the lights were off and no one was up and about. After giving a soft sigh of disappointment, the little soccer ball got another idea of fun. If no one was up in town, then that most likely meant no one was up in the castle. Bouncing like a golf ball, Kirby headed now for the castle of King Dedede.

" Poyo poyo!" he squealed when the tall, but round top castle came into view. "… Po poyo? Poyo."

( The castle! I wonder if Meta Knight is up? I hope not.)

Kirby walked up to the castle's window, then jumped into it quietly. Normal, fluff ball wouldn't be snooping around in the castle for fun, but after being around Tuff, he learned to be bad sometimes. By nature, Kirby was innocence, but come on, everyone has their moments.

As Kirby got to the King's chamber, he stopped and listen into the room with an invisible ear. A loud snore came from inside of the room almost scaring pinky. Catching his breath, he opened the door and lightly waddled the room. The sleeping blue penguin looked like a giant log thingy to the smaller ,rosy pink creature. Turning, he found a black magic marker on the King's dresser. A semi-evil thought popped into Kirby's mind. After grabbing the marker, he started to draw different designs of black on the face of the self-proclaimed king.

( This is so fun) he thought. ( Heh heh!)

Five minutes later, Kirby ran out of the room still holding the mid-night color marker. Dedede wouldn't be up for a long time most likely with how heavily he was asleep while fluffy drew all over him. Talk about a deep sleep, Dedede was a weird creature too. Skipping down the hall again, Kirby found Escargoon's room.

After about ten minutes, he exited out of the room without the magic marker. Things would get noisy if King Dedede found the marker or the person who drew on him. So, it was in Kirby's best interest not to be the one caught. Giggling, he kept walking down the tall and long hallway until he found the one and only Meta Knight's room.

"…"

( I wonder if he is up? Oh well, you never know until you find out.)

Quietly, Kirby snuck into the darken room of the almost vampire like man. A dark blue room with black curtains could be seen from the door way. Pink contrasted against blue as he entered the knight's room. It was mostly plain, but a small, blue bed was in the middle of the area.

" Poyo? Poyo?" Kirby whispered, looking around, not finding the sword master.

( Meta Knight? Are you here?)

After not finding the blue puffball, a wicked idea came to mind for the pink fluff. Kirby dashed out of the room, then came back with cans of hot pink paint, but this was special paint. One that would even cover over blue, or even black for that matter.

( Time to spice up this room) Kirby thought, closing the door behind him. ( He'll never know what hit him.)

Two hours went by and the newly painted pink room looked as if a girl lived in it, or a really gay guy. For the finishing touch, Kirby put light pink sheets and curtains on the bed and windows. Hopefully, Meta Knight wouldn't have a heart attack from seeing the room.

Smiling, Kirby took all the evidence with him as he left the jazzy looking room. Today would end up funny or it would end up with him being yelled at by the older male, but for now things were going his way. This had to be the worst thing the little butter ball had ever done in his life without anyone to push him to do so.

As Kirby left the castle unnoticed by the guards, a scream, or shirk was more like it, came from a angry King Dedede. Chuckling when things started to crash in the castle, Kirby left to go into town again. " Poyo poyo," he giggled, " Po poyo!"

( That's just to much. At least I finally got pay back for all those monsters that came to kill me!)

" Kirby!" Tiff barked. " Where have you been?"

" Po poyo," he answered as Tiff and Tuff made their way over to him.

( I was playing all morning.)

Even if the two duo didn't understand what fluffy just said, they guessed it had something to do with playing. " Well," Tuff said, " you won't believe what happened to King Dedede."

( I could guess) Kirby thought with a false look of confusion.

" Escargoon drew all over him," Tiff continued for her brother. " I can't believe he would do that."

(That's cause he didn't.)

" I'm not sure that he did, Tiff," a sexy voice spoke from the tree above. The luscious voice of the owner continued as he landed in front of the three youngings, " I think that someone else has done this , then framed Escargoon." His cool, yellow eyes flashed over to Kirby, but only the little pink fluffball saw this.

( Uh oh) Kirby thought, feeling a light sweat form. ( I forgot he could understand me.)

" Poyo po poyo!" he yelped with a fake smile.

( What do you mean, Meta Knight?)

A real smile curved under the mask of the sword master. " You know what I mean, don't you, Kirby?" the sharp tone of Meta Knight deep, but lovely voice caused the pink paint ball to cringe… almost.

" Poyo!" Kirby frowned, shaking his whole body in a no. " Poyo…po…"

(Sorry, I don't! I … got to go now…)

He took off running for the lakefront away from the two children and the other Star Warrior. Meta Knight had been right about Kirby being the one who actually did the drawings and framing. It would seem that they would have to have a talk about his mischief.

In spite of being caught by the mid-night blue man, it was apparent that Meta Knight had not seen his newly painted room. Kirby preferred not to be around when he did finally found out. A lecture Kirby could take, but punishment was another story. Most likely, Meta Knight would make him train from sun up to sun down for a mouth if the Knight knew he had done it.

Catching his breath by the water, Kirby sat down waiting for his impending doom. Today had gone well before Meta Knight caught him in a lie and in a truth. After about twenty minutes, a loud yell could be heard from far off in the castle's direction. It seemed he had finally saw his room. A sweat drop fell down on the rosy skin of Kirby as worry turned into fear.

( Uh oh) Fluffy smiled sadly. ( I wonder if I can hide some where? This won't end well.) Jumping up, Kirby ran over and hide behind some green shrubs. Lucky for him, he was shorter than the plants before him.

" KIRBY!" a suddenly appearing Meta Knight roared. Normally, the man would never yell, but then again, his personal safe spot had just been painted hot pink. " Where are you!?"

( Awe, crap!) fluff ball sighed inwardly. Like hell was he moving to the pissed off Star Warrior's view.

" Do not make me have to drag you out!" an almost hiss left the bat winged creature. " Come out NOW!"

Then again maybe he shouldn't piss him off more. " Pooyooo…" Kirby sighed, walking out from the shrub.

(Oookayyy…)

Pink fluff met blue fluff about six feet away. Anger radiated off the older man: plus, it didn't help his eyes seemed to glow a harsh red color. Kirby saw the grip on the cape tighten harder as he stood in front of his secret Star Master.

" What is going on with you today, Kirby?" Meta Knight's rich voice questioned the little guy. " Why have you been doing mischief?"

" Poyo poyo POYO po," he answered.

( I was having a FLUFF day.)

" A fluff day!?" the blue knight said disapprovingly. " Still what drove you to color my room pink?"

" Poyo poyo po poyo po," he answered blankly.

(Revenge.)

" Revenge?" Meta Knight harsh, but velvety voice, turned soft trying to understand just what was the need of revenge for? What had he done to cause the pink Star Warrior to want revenge on him? " Why do you want revenge, Kirby?"

" Poyo poyo poyo POYO po!" Kirby yelped, then a slight blush crossed his pink face making them red.

Running away, Kirby left a very stunned Meta Knight watching the pink puff run. It was shocking to hear what Kirby just yelled at him. For one thing, he was disturbed that Kirby knew how to use a computer, and another thing, he was extremely disturbed that anyone would have him do horrible things to Kirby, or Tiff for that matter, in an alley within a thing called a fanfiction.

" Some people…" the rich, sexy voiced Meta Knight commented, " … are very sick."

**The End**

**Well, what did you guys and girls think about this fanficiton. You can love , hate, or whatever because this was a side story type of thing. I know it wasn't perfect and I didn't write what Kirby said at the end, but I did that on purpose because I will let you think of what Kirby had said you perverts. Yes, and because this is a kid's story people. I'm not that weird. Kirby X Meta Knight Bow chicka bow-wow! Shut up . Kids don't read this part! For those of you who are reading my other story, the newest chapter will be up soon. It just took me longer to type this than I thought. Plus. I got SATs for college on Saturday so I can't type then…so sad. Love to you all!**


End file.
